Lovers within
by TemariAndGaaraFan2808
Summary: summary: This is a fic about what happens when kohona gets attacked by the sound village again! this will be SCARY!THIS WILL BE FULL OF ACTION AND THIS WILL BE FULL OF LEMONS! THIS IS FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic plz go easy no flames plz and im only 12, lemons in later chapters, OOC

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto!and ya i say kohona not konoha or watever-dont get mad plz i just think it fits better

summary: After Kohona gets attacked again by the sound village,tsunade sends a team 4 a mission 2 invstigate the sound village, they will avenge kohona! PARINGSsas/sak ten/lee and tem/kak Itachi is in it! with a girl friend! who is she?

PROLOGUE

"RUN AWAY" someone screamed. Kohona was under seige people were dying ,its was like hell, houses were being burnt down. Everyone was fighting to the death it was the sound village against the leaf village ,Tsunade called the sand village for help they sent there best team gaara,temari and kankuro.

When they got there it was to late the sound ninja were gone only 217 survivors including sakura,sasuke,kakashi,tenten, lee,and tsunade.The following weak they burried about 700 bodies and tsunade sent the group 2 investigate the sound village.

CHAPTER 1

Everyone was quiet moving swiftly through the trees as they went through the outskirts of Kohona "Anyone hungry kakashi said?" "ya" everyone said exept sakura who didnt say anything. "okay lets set up camp then" Kakashi said. Everyone jumped down from the trees near a river as they set up the tents. ''umm WHEV'E got a problem" said Kakashi "wat is it?" said temari."Theres only four tents" Kakshi yelled in pervertedness."Okay everyone listen up! i will share a tent with temari tenten with lee and sasuke with sakura" "Yes!" sakura said Sasuke just shrugged "wait wheres naruto everyone?" sasuke said

"I dont know " sakura said in quietly."Well when naruto gets back he will be sharing a tent with kankuro and gaara." Goodnight everyone yelled kakashi!" as they went into the tents.

As everyone slept, something was lurking in the forest watching over them. Then all of the sudden everyone heard this big BANG! Then surikens were flying everywhere cutting through the tents like butter! Then the people went in the tents 2 look around nobody was in them then a ninja covered in black broke out "WAT?" Then all of a sudden a hard cutting wind stormed through cutting up the ninjas blood was everywhere along with body parts "Well that was easy" temari laughed

Then Kakashi said out of no where "I like them feisty!" Temari gave him him a cold glare and said "dont get too cocky"."Sasuke i love you." sakura said sadly, everyone looked at her and said that was out of nowhere to as sasuke secretly blushed!

The following morning naruto was back sleeping between Temari and Kakashi as a few moments later everyone was awoken by temaris and kakashis scream ,as naruto shot out of the tent like a rocket going into space! When everyone got dressed they decicded to start heading off on there quest.They were traveling 4 about five hours hours then a messenger from tsunade caught up 2 us and told us that gaara,kankuro,and naruto need 2 go back 2 the village for a new mission. "okay" they agreed and took off with that.Now it was just Temari,Kakashi,Tenten,Lee,Sasuke,And Sakura. So they kept moving until they got 2 the border of the hidden sound village.

They set up camp that night and were preparing 2 reach the sound village the next day ,They started a fire with every one around it in a circle.Lee suggested we play truth or dare and everyone participated execpt Sakura, it must have been so hard on her losing her mother and father so she strolled off 2 her tent.So Lee started the game saying i dare Temari 2 makeout with Kakashi temari blushed, and they madeout sitting there sticking her tongue in his mouth playing with his tongue ,massaging his tongue with hers! Then it was temaris turn and she said she dares tenten 2 give Lee a handjob! Tenten screamed in horror and Lee's reaction was "okay!" Tenten said this is a one time deal and they went in the tent.Kakashi was laughing with Temari when Tenten screamed paybacks a bitch! Tenten was giving Lee a handjob she suprisingly enjoyed it! As he cummed all over her hand she went 2 the river 2 clean it off. Meanwhile sasuke strolled off 2 the tent sakura was in ,she was crying when he walked in and she jumped up and gave him a hug screaming and crying on his shoulders.

Suprisingly he didnt push her off he felt bad cause they both had something in common now they both lost people important 2 them, he hugged her back and she leaned in for a kiss he did as well and their lips locked. It seemed like they were kissing forever ,then they both pushed back and went 2 bed.Tenten was still grossed out and by the river when a kunai flew by and cut her cheek almost hitting she looked up and 3 moving objects were jumping through the trees! She didnt want 2 drag anyone into this so she did her twin-rising dragon techniqe and weapons flew everywhere then there was silence it was like they disappeared,Then out of no where a hand came around her mouth and ropes around her body.When they took her further into the forrest she turned and she knew one of the people that kidnapped her it was Itachi,sasukes older brother! She's seen wanted signs all around about him some fish guy was with him and a girl with black hair with a pony tail like Ino's she has a black skirt and tanktop with long black boots with sais in the side pockets of her boots who is she? She turned again and saw a fist fly into her face blood everywhere she was rendered uncosinous.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 I HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT PLZ REVIEW A LITTLE BABY SQURRIEL DIES EVERYTIME YOU DONT REVIEW! aaawwwwwwwww do it 4 the squrriels comment if u want more also! plz if anyone has anyone ideas id love 2 know! plz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first fanfic plz go easy no flames plz and im only 12, lemons in later chapies

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto!

**A/N** ashiteru-sasuke thank you for reviewing my story will get better i promise and the storys kinda changing itachi kidnaps them and they live with him for a while forcefully and weird things happen to! hope your not mad! for anyone reading this!

**CHAPTER 2**

Temari woke up as she felt chaka and none of them were her friends , she jolted upword almost flying onto Kakashi.As she got out of the tent she went to check the other tents.

She walked in on Sasuke and Sakura making out with each other tongues and all, Hey you to stop it right now , the turned to look at her "theres some one out there"!

Lee ran in screaming "Tentens not in the tent where is she"! "We dont know." murmered Temari. "Lets find her someone go wake up Kakashi" Sasuke said demandingly!

"Chill I'll go wake him screamed Sakura. As she marched off AHHHHHHH! Kakashi-sensai is gone! "What the fuck is happening where is everyone!" Sasuke screamed , Lets go look for them Lee said and with that they left.

**AKATZUKI HIDEOUT**

Tenten screamed as she was hung by chains to the wall her feet on the floor thank god, Some merged out of the darkness who are you! It was the fat fish faggot she had laid eyes on earlier. I am Kisame not like its important your about to die in a minute is my bet. "Follow me " kisame murmered. I kinda cant fishy im chained!

" Don't call me that"! kisame screamed in fury, "wat fishy"? He grabbed his sword _oh no this was the end!_ He cut the sword with his chains and she followed him "where are we going"! she demanded , He didnt say anything and they walked up to this big door.

Tenten screamed when they went inside it was itachi he grabbed her arm then forced her ont he bed as Kisame walked out He started licking all over her neck she tried to throw him off but she just couldnt do it! He was to strong! Then he started unbuttoning her shirt "NO!" she screamed! Then he just simply let her go.

_why did he just let me go thought Tenten._

"Kisame will escort you to your room from now on we're going out " Itachi said emotionally", I'd rather die she screamed and follow after Kisame Itachi chuckled a evil laugh after she left entering her room _It was so pretty she had a four poster bed with pink curtains ,pink bedsheets,a wooden dresser a giant bathroom! She thought she was in heaven till she remered she was with the akatzuki!_

**THE WOODS**

As the team were leaping trees they all felt Tentens chakra it was close , the next second everyone was moving like lightening! Her chakra was so damn close thought everyone! They stopped and felt that her chakra was under ground? As they moved nearer they all fell throught this tunnel hidden by leaves and they all fell in a dungeon everyone was unconisous.

Execpt Temari, She got up and checked everyones pulses they were alive just knocked out the next second a hanfd grabbed temari by her waist and pulled her out of the dungeon _who is this she thought? "_Get the fuck off me" she screamed!She got thrown through a doorway in a beautiful room she thought. Get up she heard a voice,she turned it was Uchia Itachi!_ i must kill him she thought_. She lunged forward with her fanand hit the ground her was gona and came from behind "to slow" she heard in her ear she got thrown on to the bed "go to sleep" he said, and so she did.

A/N hey how was it ? plz review sorry there not long i will try 2 upload a chapter every day! youll find out where everyone else got sent to next chapter HINT Itachi rapes someone next chapter who well its pretty easy lol


End file.
